


Nightmares

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Angst, Stress Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: For the prompt, "I'm gonna be sick."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than expected.

“I’m gonna be sick,” RG murmured into the darkness, lurching out of bed and sprinting to the bathroom. Emptying the contents of her stomach, she didn’t hear the sound of footsteps and the light knocking in the doorway.

“Hey, um, kid?” The sound of J’s uneasy voice made her turn her head, her eyes fresh with tears. “You okay?” RG just shook her head and emptied her stomach again.

J cringed at the sound of her retching. He contemplated for a moment just leaving her to deal with this ‘situation’ on her own but the thought of Caela’s attempts to chastise him made him think twice. She was out of town and somehow convinced him to take charge of RG. With a groan he enters the bathroom sitting on the edge of the tub as far away from her as possible while still in reach. He pulled her hair back and awkwardly patted RG on the pack.

“Umm… There, there… You’re gonna be fine…”

RG choked out a sob as the heaving subsided, tears running down her face. “You….. You don’t have to be here,” she grumbled, “It’s not like you need to care.”

“Yes, I do, actually,” he noted, “Caela loves you. Not as much as she loves me, of course….” When he didn’t get a reaction out of her, he frowned. “Okay, what happened? You know you can talk to Daddy.”

“It’s fine. I…. I don’t like bringing it up. If you must know, you can ask Caela about….” She paused, unsure if she would say his name after the nightmare she had. Well, J would get it out sooner or later. “About Jack.”

J sighed. Caela had told him about RG’s past, well, a little bit. He knew that nightmares would come from it. Hell, he’s had nightmares from situations in his past. Knowing not to press further, he got up and went back to his shared room. He made a note to tell Caela about this in the morning. Until then, he’d have to deal with the choked sobs coming from the room down the hall.


End file.
